The present invention relates generally to brake pedals, and more specifically, to a brake pedal assembly with a support bracket having an integrated switch.
Vehicles, and in particular automotive vehicles, include a brake system for controlling the movement of the vehicle. Conventional brake systems include a brake pedal for transmitting a braking force from the vehicle operator to the wheels of the vehicle. The brake pedal is operatively coupled to a brake booster via a push rod. The brake booster is operatively connected to a master cylinder, and the master cylinder is operatively connected to a braking mechanism via brake lines. The braking mechanism is operatively coupled to a wheel of the vehicle and applies the braking force to the wheel to slow down the rotational movement of the wheel.
The brake system also includes various switches that work in conjunction with components associated with the brake system. One example of a switch is a brake light switch that activates a brake light when the brake pedal is depressed. Another example of a switch is a cruise control switch that deactivates the cruise control system when the brake pedal is depressed. In the past, these switches were each separately mounted to the support bracket in order to sense movement of the brake pedal. However, the mounting of one or more switches in this manner is cumbersome, and requires expensive assembly operations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a brake pedal assembly in which the switches associated with the brake pedal are integrally included with the support bracket.